


Dude, why is your 'essay' folder full of my pictures?

by Zephyr_F8



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr_F8/pseuds/Zephyr_F8
Summary: Your tomboy friend comes over to work on the History group project together. As she uses your computer, she discovers a scandalous folder titled ‘essays’. How are you gonna explain to her your collection of hundreds of her photos?
Kudos: 2





	Dude, why is your 'essay' folder full of my pictures?

**Author's Note:**

> (Words within brackets denote tone of the character, description of events or scene change, SFX etc and should not be read aloud.)
> 
> * Asterisks denote words that should be emphasised. *
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an erotic audio script written by adult, for adults, and performed by adults. All characters depicted are over the age of 18, and all actions are consensual. Do not attempt any of the actions depicted in the real world. This is a work of fiction.

\---BEGIN SCRIPT---

(reading off notes)

So, we say that unjust reparation demands made by the Allied Powers in the Treaty of Versailles sent Weimar Germany into an economic depression...

Which made Germany a hotbed for extremist ideologies…

Therefore, producing political parties such as the NSDAP.

I agree. Sounds like a good way to wrap up the presentation.

We still got lots of work to do though. We need references, extracts from old newspapers, and quotes from contemporary politicians.

God, that’s a lot of bullet points to tick off.

(chuckles) It says, ‘group project’, but it’s actually only us two doing all the work.

Yeah, Jake told me he hasn’t even finished reading the first chapter yet.

How long have we been working? Two hours?

I agree. We could definitely use a break.

Let me just save the work on your computer first...

(short pause)

(alarmed) Wait.

What the fuck.

Dude, why is your ‘essay’ folder full of my pictures?

Yeah, I remember this one. I posted that on Instagram last week.

Is this some kind of a prank?

(realising what’s going on) Wait. Oh, no.

(Struggles to stop herself from laughing) No, dude. You can’t be that desperate.

I should find this creepy, but it’s hilarious to me.

(chuckles) You’re saving pictures of me and jerking off to them?

God, look at you blushing. There’s no blood anywhere inside you but your cheeks.

I’m sorry, but have you ever heard of something called pornography?

Here, I’ll show you my favourite site. It’s called Gone Wild Audio…

Personal connection is more important to you?

Don’t curl up like that. I’m not going to hit you. I’m very tempted, though.

I mean, I’m surprised you can get off to me fixing my truck, with oil and grease all over me.

It’s normal to develop affections for people you’re so close with. It comes naturally.

Just because I have a bob cut and talks in a deep voice, doesn’t mean I don’t have a girly body, you know?

(kisses and making out)

There’s no need to feel ashamed…

Let’s keep it as our dirty little secret, okay?

See, I’m not mad at all. I’m actually glad we have this out in the open.

I noticed how you stare at me sometimes. Just admiring me from top to bottom, then to the top again.  
  
And I made sure to flirt with you just a *bit* too much to make you feel uncomfortable…

I wanted this too, you know?

Other boys are smelly and rude, but you, you are just so gentle and kind to me.

I mean, some tried to get in my pants. But I shot them down before they had a chance.

Let me get rid of these T-shirt and jeans.

You should get naked as well. Don’t be shy.

Sorry I’m not wearing any of my nice underwear. I didn’t expect this to happen.

Thanks. But I’ll keep the bra and panties on for now.

You have to wait until it gets good, you know?

Mmm. Here, let me use my mouth on it.

(licking and slurping)

It’s so weird. Having something stuck in my mouth, poking all the way down my throat.

(gagging and coughing)

(catching her breath) Shit. No, it’s not your fault.

I’ll try again. Don’t worry, I’m an overachiever.

(deepthroat noises)

God, you shoved it so deep my eyes rolled up.

You wanna return the favour?

Yeah, feel the outline of my pussy through the panties.

(moans)

Keep on rubbing it…

OK, I’m wet enough now. 

Be my guest. Take these off.

Mmm. The bra as well.

You wanna take a picture of me now and add it to your folder? (chuckles)

Lie down on your back. I want to straddle you.

I play with myself quite a bit, so I’m used to being penetrated.

Not by a real dick, though. But there shouldn’t be too much resistance.

Let me line it up to your tip, and…

(loud moan) Just slide down your shaft…

Shit, I never knew something could go this deep. It’s almost in my tummy.

No, you just lie still and enjoy the view.

I’m in charge now. I set the pace.

I’ll ride you slowly at first…

(sensual moans and grunts)

Hold my hands. Don’t let go of them.

So how many times have you done it? How long have you been jerking off to me?

What’s your favourite photo? The one you always cum to?

I remember that trip. The beach was so nice and the bikini was new as well.

Yeah, it’s shaped like a thong so you get a good view from the back.

Remember what I said about having a girly body? That’s what I meant.

All this time, hiding under loose T-shirts and ripped jeans…

(kisses) And now you have it all to yourself, unreserved.

Faster, I can barely hold on to you now.

(loud moans)

Just cum whenever you’re ready, you’ll push me over the edge as well.

(Mutually orgasm) Ah!

Let me calm down a bit. I don’t wanna get off you now. 

It’s warm and it fills me up so nicely.

Of course you feel much better than my toys.

You fuck me in such a sensual and loving way.

I get it now. The personal connection you’re on about.

No, don’t worry. We can finish the essay and probably still have time for round two.

If your parents come back early, guess we’ll just have to do it in my truck, then.

The cargo bed is large enough for both of us.

Of course we can study together naked. That won’t be distracting at all, right? (chuckles)

\---END SCRIPT---


End file.
